


Someday My Knight Will Come

by River_Eridanus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (but i really see one of them as a dom soooo), (just like a little bit of flavor its not really bdsm), (not telling you which one you'll have to read to find out), F/M, Humanstuck, Light BDSM, M/M, i guess they're college age but i honestly have no idea, it's present day though, its rated explicit for smut but honestly it could fit into mature, terezi/dave is listed but davekat is the end goal, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Eridanus/pseuds/River_Eridanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Dave and Terezi are the perfect couple. They seem to fit together better than anyone else in their friend group-but what happens when Dave meets a crabby boy with dark skin and hair, who makes him realize that he and Terezi aren't as perfect as everyone else thinks? (Humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Knight Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted publicly, so please comment with constructive criticism if you feel like something needs to be fixed!

"I love you."

She whispered it in my ear as she slowly nibbled at the lobe. My breathing became shallow as my eyes closed. She laughed. "Ha, that always gets you! You're so gullible, I can't even believe it!"

I flashed a grin, my teeth stark white against my tan skin- a gift from the Texan sun. "Well, you know me-I'm always a sucker for you."

"Pfft.  _You're_ the one with a dick."

"Who has a dick?" A voice came floating through the air as a boy came running up to Terezi and I, panting audibly. John had always been small for his age; even though he was 19 like me, he was still a good deal shorter than Terezi, who was 18 and already a bit short for her age as well. (She made sure to rub this in every time she talked to John.)

"I thought you did, but I guess it's too tiny to tell- God probably gave you a small dick so that it wouldn't be longer than your height," she said now.

"Nah, that's totally wrong," I piped in. "God felt sorry that he was so little, and overcompensated with a schlong to rival Ron Jeremy."

"Shut up!" John said, blushing. "Honestly, if you weren't dating Terezi I'd think you were gay for me."  
"What if I  _am_  gay for you?" I said and arched a blond eyebrow. "Our bromance is already so strong, we might as well just get it on right now."  
"It seems my psycho-analysis radar was not wrong," Rose said from behind me. "I thought it was a little wonky-who would ever imagine the most hetero bros of them all would finally admit their passions for each other!-but here I am, listening to my younger brother practically beg his best friend since childhood to take him now, in the middle of a public park!"

"Hey! You're just saying that because you're a lesbian," John protested. "I'm straight! I'd never have- _buttsex_ -with a man."  
"So you tell me," Rose retorted."But who can tell what urges might overcome you sometime in the distant future?"

"Girls, girls, you're both confident in your sexuality," Terezi said with a mock sigh. "But right now Dave and I have some- _business-_  to get to, and I'd hate to have to put our plans on hold." With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

We walked up to Terezi's favorite ice cream shop. "I'm gonna eat ALL their cherries," she cackled.

"Were you really going to have sex with me? You know I don't like doing it in the daytime."  
"Awww, does little Daveypoo not want to take his adorable ironic shades off? I'm BLIND, you know. It's not like I'll see your ~mysterious~ eyes. And no, I wasn't going to fuck you. I just like making John uncomfortable. I mean, he's so short that I can tell he's short without someone telling me first! I just tap his head with my cane and it's like, WHAM! Tiny little child! I like making him FEEL like a tiny little child, that's all."

"You're so mean, TZ."

"That's why you love me, Dave."


End file.
